EXODUS PATCHCODE
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: Kami terpisah, tidak tahu dimana kami berada dan tidak tahu kenapa kami disini. Tapi, ada misi yang harus kami selesaikan. Just my opinion to guess the code of their teaser. Based from the teaser and I just write what on my mind. Cast : EXO Member. Not like don't read. I don't like fanwar. Just for this fiction, give me your review :) Happy read, saranghae bbuing Scr : Dyo
1. Chapter 1

**PATCHCODE**

SexyBabyWolf

**N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. Just a drable about their teaser. karena banyak yang penasaran aku coba untuk menuangkannya pada fiction ini. semoga kalian menyukainya.**

_-This world seem so strange for me. I don't know where I'm standing now. Here look so many of human and so crowded. But I have a feeling. If now, I'm not in my world.-_

London, 15.01

Bentangan sungai diantara gedung gedung tinggi pencakar langit. Sebuah patung berdiri tegak diantara lautan manusia yang bergerombol dan berjalan sesuai dengan tuntunan otak mereka. Tidak tahu apa yang menjadi panutan mereka. Namun aku merasa sesuatu tengah mengikutiku. Aku mencoba mengacuhkannya. Tapi semakin aku mengabaikannya, semakin hal itu membuatku terusik. Aku menoleh kesana kemari kebingungan. Mencari dimana sosok itu berada saat ini. Tidak, aku tidak takut. Hanya saja hal ini sangat menggangguku. Aku tidak suka diikuti seperti itu. Aku tidak suka keramaian. Dan aku, ingin segera pergi dari sini. Tapi kemanapun aku pergi dia selalu ada, dia dibelakangku. Mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Aku menghilang diantara kerumunan itu dan berada disebuah stasiun kereta. Disana juga sangat ramai. Aku merasa sedikit tenang karena dia tidak mengikutiku. Aku menarik senyumku keatas. Usahaku berhasil mengelabuhinya. Tetap saja, aku tidak suka keramaian. Aku menghilang dan menaiki tangga entah kemana aku pergi. Melihat bentangan danau dan banyak orang membuatku tak berhenti untuk menghilang dari sini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan berhenti disebuah bangunan yang kurasa sebagai bandara. Damn, aku sudah benyak memakai tenagaku dan kini tubuhku melemah. Aku bersandar pada dinding untuk mengembalikan tenagaku. Aku menghela nafas gusar. Pertanyaan ini menghantuiku akhir akhir ini. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Aku tiba disini dengan keadaan tak mengerti apapun. Ingatanku seolah sudah dihapus seseorang. Siapa aku, dimana aku dan mengapa aku berada disini. Dan lagi, kenapa aku bisa menghilang? Apa aku seorang monster? Aku terhenyak. Perasaan ini lagi. Dia mengikutiku. Aku merasakannya. Aku harus lari dari sini. Aku berlai tak tentu arah dan merasa dia semakin mendekat padaku. Jika aku menghilang lagi, maka bisa dipastikan aku akan jatuh. Tenagaku habis. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghilang. Kini aku berada diatas sebuah gedung memandang bentangan luas dihadapanku. Aku tak peduli dia mengikutiku atau tidak. Setiap aku mencoba mencarinya aku tidak pernah mendapati apapun.

"Klung Kling"

Tiba tiba saja benda dalam genggamanku berbunyi. Aku tahu ini ponsel. Sebuah benda canggih yang bisa menghubungkanku dengan siapapun. Tapi hal aneh terjadi. Mendadak kepalaku dipenuhi bayangan dimana ada seseorang yang terjebak dalam labirin gelap dan menatap kosong pada dinding berdebu itu. Bayangan itu beralih lagi pada seorang lain yang memandang keatas sambil mengangkat tangannya dimana diatas tangan orang itu terdapat benda kubus hitam lalu pasir yang jatuh lalu labirin membingungkan yang didalamnya terdapat seseorang kemudian beralih pada seseorang dibawah lampu yang redup dan menyala dengan sendirinya. Pikiranku kosong. Aku ingat sekarang. Siapa aku, darimana aku berasal dan untuk apa aku disini. Aku harus pergi, karena kami terpisah dan harus bersatu dengan yang lainnya.

"Blazt" aku menghilang dari atas atap itu meninggalkan debu yang beterbangan disekitarku. Berjalan menuju belahan dunia lain tempat dimana saudaraku yang lain akan berkumpul.

"I'm Kai. From Extra Solar Planet and live in Kamendose. I have mission here, together with my brother who called … EXO"

END

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


	2. Chapter 2

**PATCHCODE**

SexyBabyWolf

**N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. Just a drable about their teaser. karena banyak yang penasaran aku coba untuk menuangkannya pada fiction ini. semoga kalian menyukainya.**

**balasan review :**

**BQ18290** : gomawo hehe. ne kalau teasernya memang OT10. tapi kalau mau OT12 nanti aku cari 2 konsep tambahan untuk galaxy dan deer. itupun kalau banyak yang minta. ne, nado. Dyo juga kangen sama gege deul. ne... sudah dinext. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**AdeknyaLay** : gomawo, this your next patchcode. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**nomortigabelas** : gomawo. pikirannya traveling gitu? ahaha, kemana hayo? gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Richa Byun296** : sudah dinext ya. nado, Dyo juga penasaran. sabar, kan tanggal 30 udah rilis. jangan lupa beli album aslinya ya. ne, Tao-nya sudah dinext. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Kazuma Btomat** : memang mau OT berapa? 10 boleh 12 boleh asal jangan 11 lah, nanggung. tahu nomor 11 nomor apa? hehe. diusahakan nanti aku buatin alur ceritanya. tapi untuk saat ini fokus aja dulu ke teaser. kan mv nya belum kluar. nanti baru bisa bikin kalau udah ada petunjuknya. yep, sudah diupdate. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**35AN** : gomawo. sudah dinext ya. keke, berasa Kai banget kan? ne ne, sudah dilanjut. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

_-Lived here is so comfortable. But my feeling not say like that. I don't know what happen. I feel if I'm not lived here before.-_

Barcelona, 10.10

Menikmati secangkir kopi hangat dipagi hari sambil membaca surat kabar harian memang hal yang sangat menyenangkan disini. Dan hal ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal disini yang kusukai. Namun isi dari surat kabar hari ini membuatku terkejut.

_**"Fenomenos extranos descubiertos en Asia"**_ Fenomena aneh ditemukan di Asia? Ulangku dalam hati. Aku bergegas membuka lipatan surat kabar itu dan keterkejutanku bertambah.

_**"El cometa esta apareciendo en diez ciudades de todo el mundo,"**_mataku membulat. Tidak, mana mungkin akan ada 10 komet yang jatuh bersamaan ditempat yang berbeda? Bagaimana nasib planet ini ika dihantam 10 komet dalam waktu bersamaan? Aku merasakan hal yang janggal saat sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Lampu diatasku berkedip kedip aneh. Dan detik berikutnya bola lampu itu meledak. Aku melindungi kelapaku. Namun tak ada pecahan yang kurasakan mengenaiku. Aku membuka mata dan mendongak. Hal aneh terjadi. Semua orang diam seperti dipause dan pecahan itu mengambang diudara. Aku berdiri. Menatap orang orang yang hanya diam. What happen? Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa bergerak? Aku berjalan menuju kea rah seorang yang sedang minum kopi didepan laptopnya. Kemudian beralih pada orang yang tengah membaca buku. Aku menatap mereka dengan heran. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada salah satu pelayan café yang sedang mengelap gelas. Mereka semua diam berheti tak bergerak. Aku berjalan melewati pecahan bola lampu yang melayang diudara. Dan kurasakan saat itu ada gambaran yang memasuki otakku. Aku mengerti sekarang. Fenomena aneh diasia, sepuluh komet yang akan jatuh bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda semua berhubungan. Aku berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Hal aneh terjadi lagi tapi aku sudah tahu. Semua kembali bergerak seperti biasa dan dapat kudengar pecahan dari dalam café. Ya, aku ingat siapa diriku. Dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku berlari meninggalkan café untuk mencari para force lainnya.

"I'm Tao from Extra Solar Planet who lived in kamendose. And now I'm here with my time controller power will save this planet with my other brother who called…EXO"

END

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


	3. Chapter 3

**PATCHCODE**

SexyBabyWolf

**N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. Just a drable about their teaser. karena banyak yang penasaran aku coba untuk menuangkannya pada fiction ini. semoga kalian menyukainya.**

**balasan review :**

**riahqamazi** : anyeong, oso oseyo readernim :D gomawo sudah suka dengan cerita Dyo. hehehe, iya kah? aku saja masih agak bingung saat menuangkan teasernya ke bentuk ff. jinjja? woah... hehehe. arraseo. saran diterima cap, tapi perlu 11 pendukung lagi untuk buat 2 teaser tambahannya. biar pas ada 12 orang gitu yang pengen 12 teaser hehehe. cari teman dulu ya chingu. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**BQ18290** : ohorat, kurang 10 orang pendukung lagi untuk buat 12 teaser. ne, matsemnida. SM bikin pusing pala Dyo#dance gak jelas. ne, sudah next chap. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Richa Byun926** : ohohot, sama sama manis#digampar. emm, panggil Dyo oppa aja gimana?#kedip genit#digampar irene. sip, hehe. besok tgl 30 kan?#smirk. bahasa galaxy maze. Dyo juga gak paham. cuma coba coba search di google haraboji. chanyeol dulu ya. love you too chagiya#ditendang irene ke galaxy. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**noersa** : keke, kangen fantasy ya? sama. Dyo aja lagi mencoba buat karena jarang ff fantasy. nanti kalo ada kurangnya mohon kritik ya. Dyo masih muda(?). mm, panggil Dyo aja gitu ya biar enak ;) ne sudah diupdate. hwaiting gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**restikadena** : ohoho, langsung baca 2 chap. baru nemu ya? kekeke. gomawo waktunya ya dan pujiannya. ne ini ada Chan hyung. semoga gitu ya hehe maklum masih baru soal fantasy. uwiih, masih lama deh kayanya, nuna apa dongsaeng ya ini? geregetan? jangan gigit Dyo ya. ne sudah dilanjut dan hwaiting gomawo saranghae bbuing~

.

_-Awakening in a strange place and just see field and forest is a very annoyed thing for me. I don't like silence. Where is it? It's not my place.-_

Arizona, 17.12

Aku membuka topi yang menutupi wajahku dan membuka mata perlahan. Irisku terkejut mendapat sorotan tajam dari matahari. Aku mengerjapkan mata sejenak demi tidak menyakiti mataku dari sinar tajam itu. Aku segera membangunkan diriku dan menatap sekeliling. Angin berhembus kencang, menimbulkan dengungan parah pada telingaku. Dimana ini? Apa Extra Solar Planet memiliki tempat seperti ini? Kucari jam yang terdapat dalam saku mantelku dan membukanya. Mataku terkejut. Tidak bukan jamnya yang mati. Tapi jarum itu bergerak maju dan mundur saja. Apa ini sudah rusak? Tidak mungkin waktu berhenti begitu saja. Apa 'dia' sudah kembali? Aku berjalan menyusuri tempat ini. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku berada disini ketika aku terbangun? Damn, hanya ada padang luas disini. Aku terus berjalan hingga kutemukan bangunan tua yang tak terawat dan kuputuskan untuk melihatnya. Kususuri tangga itu dan aku berada diujung bangunannya. Ini benar benar menjengkelkan. Kemana aku memandang aku hanya bisa melihat hamparan pohon yang bisa kusimpulkan adalah kawasan hutan. Aku turun dari sana, keputusanku sudah bulat untuk menyusuri hutan itu. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan jalan pulangku disana. Kususuri hutan itu dalam diam. Aku merasakan hal aneh. Ya, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Tapi kenapa? Ah, persetan dengan itu. Aku hanya ingin menemukan jalan pulangku. Menyusuri tempat asing sama sekali bukan kesukaanku. Aku lebih suka keramaian. Apalagi ketika berkumpul dengan force yang lain. Tapi sekarang, melihat banyak hutan disekitarku membuatku sadar bahwa aku hanya sendirian disini. Sendiri ya? Hal yang aku benci setelah berada ditempat asing. Cahaya menerobos melalui celah hutan. Aku terus mendongak keatas dan menoleh kesana kemari. Mencari petunjuk tentang semua ini. Aku mendengar bisikan yang membuat perasaanku waspada. Aku tidak tahu apa itu tapi aku yakin itu adalah hal bahaya. Apa akan terjadi sesuatu disini? Apa itu alasan yang membuatku terbangun disini? Dimana yang lain? Planet ini dalam bahaya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengangkat pelan tanganku hingga kurasakan perlahan udara disekitarku memanas. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati api dimana mana.

"I'm Chanyeol, from Extra Solar Planet. I'll save this planet and find the other force who called…EXO"

END

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


	4. Chapter 4

**PATCHCODE**

SexyBabyWolf

**N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. Just a drable about their teaser. karena banyak yang penasaran aku coba untuk menuangkannya pada fiction ini. semoga kalian menyukainya.**

**thanks too : noersa, restikadena, Richa Byun926.**

**Nb. mian kali ini Dyo gak bales review reader. tapi Dyo baca kok. yah cuma tiga ya?#pasang muka melas. tapi gomawo yaa. sudah dinext dinext ne, saranghae bbuing~**

**.**

_-Walking alone in dark street isn't scaring anymore. Live here with nobody care is fun. No one can disturb and block you to do whatever you want. I like this city.-_

Berlin, 05.06

Aku berjalan dengan langkah terseok menyusuri jalanan remang remang menuju ke rumah sementara yang kutinggali disini. Menikmati kesendirian walau aku benar benar merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Aku membawa papan skateboard ditangan kiriku dan memegang kunci ditangan kanan. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang karena memang ini sudah dini hari. Penasaran kenapa aku baru saja pulang? Oh man, bukan urusan kalian. Aku hampir sampai tempat tujuan. Berjalan dengan santai lalu membuka pintu itu dengan kunci ditanganku. Pintu terbuka dan perlahan aku masuk. Membiarkan hawa dingin mengikutiku kedalam. Aku melepas topi bulu yang sedari tadi melekat dikepalaku dan menatap atas. Aku menhela nafas lalu menambah volume pada headphone yang sedari tadi melindungi telingaku dari udara dingin dan juga suara suara yang muncul secara abstrak. Aku mulai menaiki tangga dengan music yang menghentak dengan keras. Langkahku masih sedikit terseok dan mataku sedikit terpejam. Namun aku tetap berjalan keatas. Tak lama kemudian aku merasa tubuhku menabrak sesuatu. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati tetangga apartemen menatapku remeh lalu mendorong bahuku. Aku membuka sebelah headphoneku untuk sekedar memastikan ia ingin bicara atau tidak. Setidaknya untuk berucap maaf? Namun dia tetap berjalan begitu saja. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan makhluk satu ini? Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh dan berjalan menuju ke apartemenku. Aku berjalan malas menuju sofa. Melempar topi dan tasku begitu saja lalu menghempaskan diriku kesofa. Dengan mata setengah terpejam aku melepas headphone dan membiarkannya menggantung dileherku. Aku menatap lurus kedepan tepat pada televise. Dan aku masih bisa mendengar music yang berasal dari headphone. Apa aku memutarnya terlalu keras? Atau karena ruangan ini terlalu sepi? Aku beralih mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya sedikit. Fikiranku melayang entah kemana. Aku merasa gelisah. Televise didepanku tiba tiba saja menyala. Dan itu sangat aneh. Gambarnya benar benar merusak mata. Namun aku bisa menangkap beberapa abjad yang bisa kupahami.

"5.25 Edinbur… Edinburg?" batinku sambil menajamkan pandanganku. Aku maju dan menyentuh layar televise. Sangat jelas, Edinburg, 15.25. Apa ini sebuah petunjuk? Apa ada hubungannya dengan suara aneh yang selalu muncul dalam fikiranku? Shit, aku ingat. Kesembilan force lain. Dan aku harus pergi untuk menemui mereka semua. Kubanting gelasku kemeja dan berlari keluar. Aku masih sadar bahwa aku meninggalkan gelas itu dalam keadaan membeku

"I'm Xiumin, frost power from Extra Solar Planet. I'll find the other force and unite with them to save this planet. You can call us…EXO"

END

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


	5. Chapter 5

**PATCHCODE**

SexyBabyWolf

**N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. Just a drable about their teaser. karena banyak yang penasaran aku coba untuk menuangkannya pada fiction ini. semoga kalian menyukainya.**

**balasan review :**

**noersa** : kali ini Sehun hyung. ne gomawo udah nunggu Dyo yang rada molor ini hehehe. iyakah, apanya yang beda? ne smangat, gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**shinta . lang** : nemu? kkk jarang sih yang buat fantasy karena beribet. nanti kalo ada yang salah mohon kritikannya ya. gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**restikadena** : aigoo, jangan teriak teriak#nutup kuping. baek? masih lama ne kkk. ne sudah dilanjut. firhting gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**Richa Byun926** :emang kemana aja? masa tulisan segede itu gak kliatan? -_- ahahahaha, cepetan obatin sudah dinext. gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**.**

_-Alone, is the most word that I hate. Before it, I'm always with them. Pass the problem together. Until 'that' comes and make disorders. He'll come by self. But don't ask when. Just let me in peace here.-_

Edinburg, 15.25

Berjalan sendirian mengitari kota dalam kesepian. Hal yang menjengkelkan namun anehnya bisa membuatku tenang. Aku berjalan tanpa satupun aktivitas dijalan ini. Semua tampak normal seperti biasanya namun sama sekali tak ada orang seperti biasa. Perasaanku tidak nyaman. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang memperhatikanku dari kejauhan. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan membuka aplikasi map yang kubuka sebelumnya. Aku menandai jalan ini pertanda aku sudah menelusurinya. Aku berharap menemukan mereka. Para saudaraku yang terpisah. Aku lanjut berjalan kemana kakiku melangkah. Cuaca yang semula cerah kini mendadak berawan. Ah, atau mungkin saja ini menjelang malam? Entahlah, aku harus menyusuri satu tempat lagi.

Bright Horizon Nursery and Pre-School, tempat itulah yang akan menjadi tempat terakhirku hari ini. Aku masih berjalan menyusuri daerah ini dan tiba digedung itu. nampak sepi namun perasaanku sangat aneh. Aku pernah merasakan daya kekuatan ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak hilang ingatan. Aku tahu persis siapa diriku. Aku semakin penasaran dengan keadaan didalam. Angin seolah membisikkan padaku untuk segera masuk kedalam.

Aku membuka pintu dengan pelan dan masuk kedalam ruang itu. mataku menangkap dua orang anak kecil yang menatap intens ke arah atas. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku kedalam dan melihat banyak benda berterbangan diatas kedua anak itu. Kekuatan itu… miliknya? Dia disini? Aku melihat pesawatmenganbang didepan mataku. Aku menyingkirkannya dengan satu jariku. Lalu menatap kearah dua anak itu yang masih menatap benda diatasnya seolah terhipnotis. Jika itu memang dia, maka kekuatanku tidak pernah berbohong tentangnya. Perhatian kedua bocah itu teralih saat vas bunga didalam ruangan itu bergetar secara misterius. Aku juga mengalihkan pandanganku pada vas itu. Tidak, itu tidak aneh karena itu adalah kekuatan anginku. Dia berusaha memberitahukan sesuatu padaku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela dan mendapati langit gelap tiba tiba. Anginpun berhembus dengan kencang dan suara gemuruh itu menggangguku. Ada apa? Kenapa angin juga seperti itu? Aku menegang. Gerhana tiba tiba. Ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini. Aku membalikkan badanku dengan cepat dan berlari keluar dari ruangan ini, membanting pintu dengan keras.

"This world is in danger. We must united now and take the control of this situation. I'm, Sehun from Extra Solar Planet. We must gathering now…EXO"

END

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


	6. Chapter 6

**PATCHCODE**

SexyBabyWolf

**N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. Just a drable about their teaser. karena banyak yang penasaran aku coba untuk menuangkannya pada fiction ini. semoga kalian menyukainya.**

**balasan review :**

**restikadena** : keke, mian lama nunggu. sepertinya iya#nah loh. ne sudah dilanjut gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**noersa** : lama sih nuna, mian karena molor#nyengir. yah nuna ketauan baekyeol shipper ya? ohohoho, kekeke. gomawo jempolnya. ne gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**Oh Juna93** : anyeong, gwenchana. kan udah review aja Dyo udah seneng. keke limited sih ff nya. mm, sebenernya sudah kepikiran lama sih nun. cuma ya itu kadang gak tahu harus mulai dari mana. iih, fansnya Sehun hyung ya? hei nuna, sejak kapan teaser exo nyambung dengan comeback? nah kan jiwa fangirlnya... mmm,kasih tahu gak ya? mungkin iya mungkin tidak... iya juga sih ya? ah molla, Dyo bingung.#digeplak. assa, akan dibuat kok. karena setting tempat namanya juga udah disiapin. dua huruf yang harusnya berada di depan judul call me baby. panjangin aja gak papa kok nuna. Dyo seneng yang panjang#grin. mm-hm, sudah dinext. gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**Richa Byun926** : keke mian lama nuna. oke sudah dinext nuna gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

.

_-Lived with all the weirdness thing around me is annoying. But nothing I can do for it. We separated far away. Can't thing where they are. Just hope I can rebuild my power to find them.-_

Marseille, 10.22

Matahari sudah menyinari wajahku sedari tadi. Tapi itu tak akan mengusikku. Aku masih bertahan memejamkan mataku menikmati kesendirian ini selagi aku masih bisa menikmatinya. Namun sepertinya alarm yang kubuat tidak berhenti berdering dan membuatku mau tak mau harus beranjak. Aku berjalan dengan kacau ke arah wastafel. Menghidupkan kran namun anehnya tak ada air yang keluar dari sana. Airnya macet? Pertanyaan konyol. Jika saja kekuatanku…Berhenti memikirkan itu! Jika aku mengeluh itu sama saja aku memalukan diriku sendiri.

Aku keluar dari rumahku dan memasuki bangunan lain. Ini aneh tapi aku seperti tidak asing dengan semua ini. Aku hanya mengitari bangunan ini dengan pandangan aneh dan juga bingung. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan mendapati padang yang sangat luas. Tanahnya kering dan kurasakan sesuatu seperti air terjauh mengenai tanganku. Aku mengadahkan tanganku dan mendongak keatas. Namun hanya ada langit mendung saja diatas sana. Sama sekali bukan hujan. Au meneruskan langkahku hingga aku memasuki hutan yang meranggas karena kekurangan air.

Tanah disini tidak tandus tapi kenapa semua tanamannya kering? Ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi disini. Aku memutuskan untuk semakin masuk kedalam hutan. Semua sama. Kering kerontang. Aku menyentuh pohon itu dan merasakan betapa hampir tak terasa kelembapan disana. Sampai akhirnya ditengah hutan aku melihat hampir seperti kolam renang namun tanpa air disana dengan beberapa rumput yang anehnya terlihat sangat segar dan berwarna hijau. Kuputuskan untuk turun dan memasuki kolam kosong itu. aku duduk dan bersandar pada salah satu sisi dinding dan menundukkan kepalaku. Seandainya saja…

Aku memejamkan kepalaku dan seperti mendengar suara air menetes. Tak lama kemudian aku merasa mendengar suara gemuruh air. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap kaget pada sekumpulan air yang seperti menerjang kearahku. Aku berdiri dan anehnya air itu hanya mengelilingiku saja. Tak sampai menhantamku. Kekuatanku kembali. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"I'm Suho, the leader of all force. My power is back and lets united to save this world. I'm calling for all the force to gathering, who join in…EXO"

END

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


	7. Chapter 7

**PATCHCODE**

SexyBabyWolf

**N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. Just a drable about their teaser. karena banyak yang penasaran aku coba untuk menuangkannya pada fiction ini. semoga kalian menyukainya.**

**balasan review :**

**noersa** : sama aja lah nuna, aigoo. oke deh, sudah dinext ya nuna. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Oh Juna93** : kekekeke. gomapta. mau jadi adiknya? isi formulir dulu ya#ditendang ke galaxy. oke sudah dilanjut. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**restikadena** : hm, udah sadar. Baek? habis ini ya... sabar bentar napa -,- mmm gimana ya? keke alur masih dirahasiakan. ketemunya? yang pasti di medan perang. ne sudah dilanjut. hehe gak bisa janji sih. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

.

_-Just stay here waiting for beginning without can't do anything. How's feel? That's so damn bad. But really I can't do anything for it. I just can wait until that begin and find another force.-_

Almaty, 20.01

Langit yang cerah tiba tiba saja berubah mendung dan angin bertiup dengan kencang. Aku menaiki tangga setapak demi setapak untuk sampai di atap. Tempat damai yang biasa kugunakan untuk bersantai sambil membaca. Menyusuri lorong yang sepi dan juga terlihat tua.

Dentingan lonceng gereja menyambutku diatap. Dan juga jemuran berupa kain kain putih kini berterbangan karena tiupan angin yang entah kenapa terasa sangat aneh. Seperti dikendalikan. Aku membawa buku ditanganku dan mataku menatap puncak bangunan gereja tua yang berdiri didepanku. Aku kini berdiri setara dengan bangunan gedung yang tinggi. Namun aku tidak memperdulikannya.

Bunyi dentingan lonceng itu masih terus bergema dan angin juga masih berhenbus dengan kencang. Membuka secara acak halaman buku yang ada disebelah kursi tempat dimana aku menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai diatas sini. Aku berjalan pelan menuju kekursi itu dan menutup buku yang terbuka lalu mendudukkan diriku disana.

Aku masih diam sambil termenung. Menatap kosong kearah depan. Semua ini seperti tidak asing. Hembusan angin ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Namun siapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Aku mulai membuka buku dan membacanya.

OVERDOSE, judul buku itulah yang ada ditanganku saat ini. Aku terlarut dalam cerita yang ada didalamnya hingga tak menyadari sesuatu berubah. Aku mendongakkan mataku dari buku itu saat merasa gelap merayapi wajahku. Aku berdiri dan menjatuhkan bukuku dengan acuh. Gerhana, ini seperti dejavu. Aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya namun ingatanku tak terlihat dengan jelas.

Bersamaan dengan itu langit menggelap dan suara gemuruh bersahutan dengan suara lonceng gereja. Tak lupa juga angin masih berhembus dengan kuat. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Ingatanku seolah kembali saat aku menatap gerhana itu. aku tahu siapa diriku dan tahu siapa dibalik hembusan angin ini. Mataku menatap dengan tajam pada awan dan kini awan itu berkumpul pada satu titik dimana aku memusatkan pandanganku. Tak lama kemudian kilat menyambar dan suara guntur itu datang. Kekuatanku telah kembali.

"I'm Chen, I just get back my power and now I'm in order to find the other force. This world is in danger and we must save that. We need to re-unite again, lets gathering…EXO"

END

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


	8. Chapter 8

**PATCHCODE**

SexyBabyWolf

**Holla, Dyo comeback(?) lagi! dan gomawo untuk menunggu Dyo dengan kesabaran yang hampir habis. alasan utama karena laptop kesayangan belum sembuh dan lagi Dyo harus ngetik dari awal. dan itu beribu kali lebih menyebalkan daripada membuat yang baru. oh ya untuk reviewnya Dyo sudah baca semua tapi masih belum bisa ya dukungannya.  
**

**N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. Just a drable about their teaser. karena banyak yang penasaran aku coba untuk menuangkannya pada fiction ini. semoga kalian menyukainya.**

-Lives alone with unknowing everything, unknowing place, and unknowing victim. If 'master' can hear me now, I wish I'm never coming here-

Lyon, 06.27

Gedung gedung pencakar langit yang diselimuti sinar terang, langit yang perlahan menggelap dan suara burung malam yang keluar dari persembunyiannya mengiringi langkahku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan sesuatu itu seperti menuntunku kemari. Aku tidak tahu dimana sekarang, yang jelas banyak bangunan tua berdiri dengan megahnya dan… kenapa disini sepi? Hell, aku memasang headset pada kedua sisi telingaku dan perlahan kurasakan angin berhembus seperti sebuah bisikan. Aku terdiam dan mencoba meresapi pesan dari hembusan angin itu. Namun tak satupun aku bisa menangkap apa maksudnya. Aku merasa familiar dengan perasaan seperti ini. Tiba tiba saja angin itu menghilang secara misterius dan membuatku harus menoleh kesana kemari. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja mencurigakan. Namun aku tak mendapati apapun. Aku memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga menuju bangunan besar itu. Mataku masih mengeksplorasi tempat ini dengan teliti. Aku tidak mau melewatkan hal sekecil apapun yang bisa saja berpotensi membahayakan diriku. Langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap saat aku berada diatas. Aku membalik badan memperhatikan sesuatu dibelakangku. Seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang aneh. Aku melanjutkan langkahku mengikuti kemana pikiran membawaku. Lama berjalan aku mulai merasakan hal yang cukup aneh. Aku mengabaikannya dan tetap melanjutkan langkahku. Aku bersyukur karena aku sudah menghubungkan headsetku dengan radar gps pemantau yang kupasang dimarkas. Hal yang kutakutkan perlahan muncul. Aku berhenti kala menuruni tangga dan lampu tiba tiba saja berkedip secara misterius. Aku juga merasakan adanya sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengikutiku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian melanjutkan langkah karena merasa bahwa sesuatu yang mengikutiku tadi tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Lagipula tidak ada peringatan dari robot yang mengatur dari markas. Tak lama setelah aku berjalan headsetku bermasalah. Diawali dengan suara berisik yang mengganggu dan tidak munculnya sama sekali suara robotku. Aku melepas salah satu headset dan memprediksi apa yang salah. Sesuatu telah terjadi? Tidak, robot itu pasti akan mengirimiku pesan emergency dari media lain. Ponselku bergetar dan aku mengambilnya. Satupesan. Benar bukan? Robot itu memang pintar, bahkan belum ada 10 detik headsetku kembali berfungsi. Suara suara khas robot kini memasuki ruang dengarku. Dan satu satunya Warning Alert membuatku terkejut.

"Someone is behind…" bertepatan dengan itu lampu diatasku padam dan itu terjadi seterusnya. Aku berlari tak menghiraukan apa yang tengah mengejarku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini. Sosok itu membuat semua lampu padam seolah mengejarku. Aku terus berlari hingga kini hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi sebagian langkahku karena lampu yang padam. Berari mengejar waktu adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Aku menemukan jalan keluar dan sayangnya gerbang itu terkunci. Inikah akhirnya? Aku harus menyerah? Aku membalik badanku dan bersandar pada gerbang saar lampu padam total. Dan perlahan kurasakan sesuatu yang sejuk dan menenangkan mengelilingi tubuhku. Bolehkah aku berharap sesuatu? Ingataanku seolah baru saja kembali. Aku melihat banyak cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuhku walau saat ini aku tengah memejamkan mata.

"This is Baekhyun, command of light. My power just turn back and now I'm going to gather with other force. Let's save this world…EXO"

END

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


End file.
